<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scenes from Another World by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715247">Scenes from Another World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Kid Fic, M/M, Marking, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standalone scenes based on different trope AUs, but set in the canon Witcher universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iorveth/Vernon Roche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. KidFic AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been having fun on tumblr taking trope AUs and turning them canon compliant. <a href="https://bard-llama.tumblr.com/post/635682437632081920/send-me-au-tropes-and-ill-somehow-make-them-work">(Wanna join?)</a> And then I got inspired to write, but I didn't want to do all the scene-setting/exposition, because that's where I get stuck worldbuilding and suddenly it's 5k and the scene hasn't happened yet. So, these are literally just scenes without any of the set up.</p><p>For this chapter, <a href="https://bard-llama.tumblr.com/post/635789025547108352/give-roche-a-kid-doesnt-matter-how-he-has-this">the AU ask</a> was to give Roche a kid and see how Iorveth reacted. So of course, my brain goes straight to Roche raising Adda, who is still a little bit feral. She follows him one day when the Scoia'tael and the Blue Stripes fight and when she sees Iorveth, she attacks him, until Roche can stop her because "he's mine". This happens after that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iorveth stared at Roche, completely baffled. This was not at all what he’d been expecting when he fought Roche today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A child,” Iorveth said slowly. “That… is a child.” It sure hadn’t seemed like it when she was scratching and clawing at him, but yes, she did indeed appear to be a human child. Her teeth were a bit sharper than he would’ve expected for a human, but maybe some of them were just like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adda!” Roche huffed, standing next to the girl with his hands on his hips and an exasperated expression on his face. “You weren’t supposed to follow me! You could’ve gotten hurt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She </span>
  </em>
  <span>could’ve gotten hurt!?” Iorveth grumbled, rubbing his shoulder where she’d managed to get a pretty effective bite in. “Since when do feral children follow you around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche shrugged, “isn’t that what kids do? Follow their parents? Though, uh, hopefully not usually like this.” He frowned down at the girl, who crossed her arms and looked back unrepentant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Threat,” she said, pointing at Iorveth. Which, yes, of course he was, but there was something about a little girl – even a terrifyingly feral one who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitten him </span>
  </em>
  <span>– saying it that fractured something in Iorveth’s chest. Then she turned back to Roche and pointed at him, “yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche tilted his head, nodding slightly. “Yeah, he’s my enemy. And our people are also fighting around us, which is why you could’ve been hurt! You can’t run into a warzone like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl frowned. “But… dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iorveth blinked, but Roche just smiled at her. “Sorry for worrying you,” Roche said, patting her on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Iorveth spoke up, “since when do</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a child!? And why is she feral!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche sighed, “it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then start talking,” Iorveth growled, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Human AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one actually came from discord, rather than tumblr <a href="https://discord.gg/BsT3ckx">(but you can totally still join)</a>, but the premise is that Iorveth has a magic glamour that makes him appear human – and an unscarred human at that. He uses it to spy, but an incident with magical fire makes the glamour unremovable without some magical help. And then, of course, Roche arrives and saves this “human”. And just happens to start developing feelings. But also, damn this human reminds him of a certain elf.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Enn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iorveth screamed, the wyvern’s fire fusing with his glamour and sinking into his skin, burning, burning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>burning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he was aware of was one of those stupid hats Roche wore approaching him, then everything went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was human. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iorveth</span>
  </em>
  <span> was </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not really, of course. He was very proud of his Aen Seidhe heritage and even if he didn’t despise humanity, he would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for all intents and purposes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. Until he could find someone to help him fix the magic, he looked like a human. An unscarred human. Iorveth still couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of his right eye, but he looked like he had it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche could admit that he’d been a little too interested in his enemy for a long, long time. Not that it mattered, because he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Iorveth since their last battle in Flotsam, and frankly, the Scoia’tael were no longer Roche’s priority. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he still thought about Iorveth often. Thought about the way the elf moved, the way his lips curled crookedly because of his scar, the way those slim fingers handled his bow so expertly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche huffed loudly, scrubbing his hands over his face. He needed to stop thinking about Iorveth. It was stupid to be hung up on an elf he’d probably never see again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche wasn’t sure what it was about this human that kept reminding him of Iorveth. They looked nothing alike, didn’t even wear similar armor. Plus, the man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iorveth, very obviously, was not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche bit his lip, glancing at the human that had introduced himself as Jorick. Was it wrong, to think about possibly pursuing something with Jorick when he knew that his attraction, in large part, was due to the reminder of Iorveth? At least Jorick was human. And if Jorick was amenable, Roche was sure he’d come to know the human as he was, rather than seeing Iorveth in everything he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely Roche couldn’t be haunted by Iorveth forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jorick’s smirk twisted the same way Iorveth’s had and without thinking about it, Roche found himself reaching out to touch Jorick’s right cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a split second before Jorick jerked away, Roche could swear he felt the uneven line of a scar. But that was ridiculous – Jorick was very clearly not scarred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche curled his fingers into a fist, digging his fingernails into his palms. This was absurd. He was letting his obsession with Iorveth get out of hand. “Sorry,” he grunted, clearing his throat. “I – sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jorick bit his lip, eyes scanning Roche’s face. “No, I – it’s… it’s been a long time since anyone has touched me,” the man admitted and Roche was flooded with an odd sense of guilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corner of Jorick’s mouth curled upwards again. “Don’t be. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Hand shaking slightly, Jorick reached out and took Roche’s hand, pressing it against the left side of his face. “Don’t be,” he repeated, peering at Roche through his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but found that no words came. Instead, he stepped closer to Jorick, stroking a thumb back and forth under his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I–” Jorick started, “can I–?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Roche murmured, hoping Jorick was asking what he thought he was. But even if not, he would give Jorick anything in this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jorick licked his lips and stepped the slightest bit closer. “Vernon,” he said softly, bringing his own hand up to trace across Roche’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche hummed in answer, his eyelids fluttering closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vernon,” Jorick whispered against his lips, and then suddenly they were pressed together, mouths meeting in a tentative kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche sighed against Jorick, and if his exhale sounded like a name, hopefully Jorick wouldn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Jorick abruptly jerked back, out of his grasp, out of his proximity. The human’s face was stricken, horrified, and Roche grit his teeth, knowing immediately that he had ruined everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I–” Roche started, but Jorick shook his head slowly, backing up and then turning on his heel, running away from Roche. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iorveth. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roche had murmured Iorveth’s name against his mouth and Iorveth wasn’t sure how the man could possibly have seen through his glamour, but the reminder of who he was hit him like a bucket of cold water. He wasn’t Jorick. He wasn’t some human that could smile and laugh with Roche without consequence. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iorveth, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he needed to get this magic situation fixed </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he turned and ran, Iorveth let himself imagine for one moment that Roche had kissed him knowing who he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was foolish. Vernon Roche was his enemy, and that would never change. Because Iorveth was an elf, a proud Aen Seidhe who had vowed to fight for elven freedom until he either succeeded or died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days later, after Geralt had successfully lifted the glamour, Iorveth could still feel the press of Roche’s lips against his and he knew suddenly that their kiss would haunt him forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tattoo Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For this chapter, <a href="https://bard-llama.tumblr.com/post/635688769371226113/can-you-do-flower-shop-au-i-think-the-results">the AU ask</a> was for a flower shop au, but I had to throw in a tattoo shop au too. So post-W3, Iorveth, finding his skills are no longer needed, opens a flower shop. Roche stumbles upon him when buying lilies for the Stripes and eventually opens a tattoo shop next door.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had taken a long time for Iorveth to let Roche touch up his tattoos. To let himself be vulnerable around Roche. To let Roche touch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, when the time finally came, Iorveth found himself almost excited. Anticipation sizzled in his belly and he could feel Roche’s curious eyes on him as he pulled off his tunic. His vine tattoo covered his whole body – winding around his chest from his throat, then around his hips and down his leg. But for now, Iorveth figured it was best to start with the touch ups needed on his chest. Maybe his neck, if they had time. If Iorveth felt ready to let Roche with a needle at his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna start with your front or your back?” Roche asked, preparing his equipment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Front,” Iorveth decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down on your back, then,” Roche gestured to the cot next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iorveth did so, anticipation building. He licked dry lips when Roche’s fingertips trailed over the ivy that crossed the center of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iorveth nodded, and Roche slowly lowered the needle against his skin. The work progressed steadily – Roche was mostly going over faded black lines – and it didn’t take long for Iorveth to relax into the pain. It was always a strange sensation, pain that you knew you would get something beloved out of, pain that you knew was temporary. After a while, it faded into the background – still agony, but almost ignorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which left Iorveth with nothing to distract himself from watching Roche’s concentration as he inked ivy into Iorveth’s skin. There was something hypnotic about watching an expert at work, and while Roche claimed he was nowhere near the artist his squadmate Thirteen had been, he was clearly very practiced at what he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iorveth watched Roche and the anticipation in his belly rose again. Things would change after this, after this show of trust. Iorveth was looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Established Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What AU is this? Idk man, I just wanted to write Iorveth admiring the marks Roche has left. But I guess it could be part of the tattoo shop one?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iorveth wasn’t often one to spend time admiring himself in the mirror. Well, that wasn’t entirely accurate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he didn’t tend to, but once upon a time, he had been beautiful and had spent a great deal of time making sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche would say he was still beautiful, but Iorveth wasn’t quite sure he could believe that yet. The point was, he didn’t often stand in front of an ornate floor length mirror and just look at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, the idea wouldn’t even occur to him, not with his scars now. But it wasn’t his face he admired the reflection of. Instead, he traced his fingers down the various marks Roche had left on him. Teeth imprints, scratches, bruises – Iorveth took his time admiring each one, remembering exactly how he had gotten it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fingerprint bruises on his thighs, the occasional nail marks where skin had broken – they brought Iorveth back to the last time he’d ridden Roche’s face, to the way the man was always so eager with his mouth, to the way he pulled Iorveth down against him, always seeking </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bite on his left hip had been more intentional. Roche’s eyes had been dark and hot as they looked up at him and the pressure of Roche’s teeth had felt exquisite, even before he’d started sucking at the spot, leaving a vivid purple mark behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beard burn on his inner thighs made him think about how Roche’s stubble grew so fast. He could ride Roche’s face in the morning and Roche’s cheeks would be entirely smooth, but by evening, when Roche laid him out and feasted on him, his beard would chafe over Iorveth’s lips, down his neck, across his chest, between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about it made him shiver, but Iorveth was jerked out of his memory by the warm press of Roche’s chest against his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez,” Roche huffed, hooking his chin over Iorveth’s shoulder and fitting his fingers to the bruises on Iorveth’s hips. “No wonder elves think humans are barbarians. I mark you like one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a note of regret in his voice that alarmed Iorveth. “I like it,” Iorveth murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche’s eyes met his in the mirror. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” he smirked, “I leave my fair share of marks on you.” He turned around to drag his palm down Roche’s chest, fingers catching on the scratches his nails had left. Holding Roche’s gaze, he leaned down to fit his teeth to the mark on Roche’s shoulder, pressing ever so lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche’s breath hitched, and warm palms slid up his back. “We do rather like claiming each other, don’t we?” Roche chuckled, voice breaking partway through when Iorveth bit down the slightest bit harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Iorveth mouthed against Roche’s shoulder before pulling back to speak clearly. He’d been contemplating the idea for a while and now certainly seemed an appropriate time to ask. “I’ve been thinking about getting another tattoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche stared at him with wide eyes. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iorveth licked his lips, “I was,” he cleared his throat, “I was hoping you might help me design it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Roche breathed, looking entirely awestruck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of Iorveth wanted to deflect, wanted to grumble that it wasn’t that big of a deal. But the rest of him cherished having such a look leveled at him, so he swallowed back his grumble and pressed forward for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche met him eagerly, sliding a hand up to cup the back of his neck, and Iorveth relaxed into Roche’s embrace, already anticipating the marks that were to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>